


The Big Book Of Photos

by NUMBER1ANGIRL



Series: The Movie [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Multi, No Angst, Team as Family, as they should be, cause i hated the original, i have a heart, literally none, no offense younger me, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUMBER1ANGIRL/pseuds/NUMBER1ANGIRL
Summary: This is the ‘top secret’ scrap book of the Avengers, and the happiness they managed to find after ‘The Movie’.There is a lot of drama, and angst, but really not. It is basically just fluff.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Mantis/Nebula (Marvel), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: The Movie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Big Book Of Photos

Hello my lovelies! I am back! Sort of! At least I want to be. 

It has been a while since I’ve revisited this series, and I didn’t think I would, but Wandavision hit me hard. 

I was thirteen when I worked on The Movie, The Big Book of ‘The’, and even when starting to work on Watching Ultron. I have recently reread a lot of my old works, and have been inspired to edit these. 

In fact, I remade my Wattpad account (@number1angirl), and have posted the very first chapter of an exclusive version of the movie. A remastered and edited version that I started working on three years after the previous one. How that is going to turn out is still unknown. If you would be interested in me posting that here as well, pls let me know 

Also, I am going to make a Wandavision reaction fic. 

Will that come out before my End Game reactions? Probably. 

I swear, I have like 60 pages of it in my documents, and that’s just the script. Every time I get inspired to work on it, I just stare at that first page, and get depressed. 

anyways, this will be reposted eventually. Just want you all to know 🥺

see ya later!


End file.
